


I See the Light

by Daryn (marvel_fanfictions)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Meet-Cute, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romace, Sort of? - Freeform, Writing is my therapy, dedicated to my boyfriend, i miss my boyfriend, i see the light, insert whoever you want, inspired by a song, its kinda blurry, not very crystal clear for me as the song suggests, now that i see you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/Daryn
Summary: Short story, original work, meet cute, no names used so I guess you could use this as a self-insert fic? or maybe it could be inspiration for a real writer who could make a real novel based around this idea? who knows. Go nuts, but please if you use this, reference me.





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I need more romance in my life… Its hard having a missionary boyfriend :( this is dedicated to you, babe<3 I miss you more and more every day!
> 
> 2nd A/N who knows the context of this story, i just kinda needed this. Here’s 381 words of meetcute!
> 
> This is based off of I See the Light from Tangled if you didn't already catch on. Thats one of my boyfriend and mines songs

He felt as if the world had frozen when he saw her, then began to move by in slow motion.

There she was, dancing to the beat of the music, music that was falling upon his deaf ears, without a care in the world. Her long, dark hair flowing across her back, a faint echo to her movements. Her eyes were closed and lips moving as she sang along to whatever song he could no longer hear. Her movements were fluid, she seemed just so happy.

He took a tentative step towards her when he was pulled away by a friend towards their group again. Right… He would probably end up taking that smile off her face if he interrupted her night. There is no reason he could come up with to do something like that, even if it meant getting to talk to her.

There wasn’t much of a chance for him with a girl like her anyways.

\--

She nearly fell over when she saw him. She was out of breath as it was from dancing and singing her heart out with her girls. 

She had excused herself from the group to get a drink when she saw him. She couldn’t believe someone like him could be somewhere like this. She stopped when she saw him get dragged off by a girl back into the crowd a moment later.

Of course he wasn’t single. How could someone like him not be?

\--

He was out of breath and about half a degree to death when he stepped out of the doors to get some fresh air and cool down for a moment. He paced around outside the doors for a moment before heading back inside. 

He reached for the handle to open the door when it opened, and a figure nearly ran into him. Nearly, as in she had stopped just in front of him when her brain had registered him from behind the door.

The pair were now red for another reason other than the heat of the dance as they realized who each other were. There was a beat of silence as they tried to figure out what to say.

“Hi.” they chorused, smiles tugging on the corners of their mouths shyly.

Maybe they had a chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm torn if this should be called "I See the Light" like it is called, or "Now That I See You" as the last lyrics in the song this is inspired by. comment please for feedback!
> 
> Please let me know how you enjoyed it:) I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
